El último baile a la luna
by ShogunOhcah
Summary: Una noche de verano tras el viaje de bodas de Naruto y Hinata, el Uzumaki recibió el último regalo por su unión con Hyuga. Al menos, esa era la idea al principio de la velada... [SasuNaru NaruSasu] OneShot


Era un cálida noche de verano, los grillos llenaban el ambiente de su mágico sonido y la luna brillaba en su máximo esplendor, tan digna y perfecta como solo ella era. Naruto se encontraba sentado en el porche de su nueva casa, la cual compartía con su recién casada esposa, Hinata había salido a visitar a su padre y hermana, y por las horas que eran el Uzumaki ya daba por sentado que pasaría la noche con ellos. No le importaba, la verdad es que apenas hacía dos días estaban de Luna de Miel, era normal que quisieran verse después del viaje.

Aprovechando esa corta soledad, Naruto alzó la mirada hacia el majestuoso astro sobre él. La Luna… Había sido significativa para su relación con Hinata, mucho la verdad, pero había algo que ese silencio en su casa le hizo recordar. Los grillos, la brisa nocturna, las luces de la aldea que tanto amaba, Naruto realmente tenía a su lado todo lo que apreciaba. O eso creía él.

El tiempo pasaba sin prisa para el de rubios cabellos, ahora que la paz había vuelto a la aldea no había nada que le atormentara. Mas el sonido de la naturaleza se vio perturbado de repente. Naruto se levantó rápidamente y miró al interior de su casa. ¿Qué había sido aquello?

-¿Hinata eres tú?

Preguntó mientras se adentraba en su hogar, en busca del origen de aquel ruido. Podía sentir una presencia, tan silenciosa que pasaba desapercibida, pero al llegar al salón principal le vio. Le vio a él. Capa negra, melena azabache, altura de metro ochenta y junto a él, una caja de música.

\- Vaya… Me has descubierto, Naruto.

Dijo el más alto de los dos hombres, al comprobar que le habían descubierto.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí'ttebayo? Y… A estas horas. ¿Has vuelto a la aldea?

-Solo estoy de paso.

-¿Has venido con Sakura-chan?

-Ella no sabe que he venido.

-Oh… ¿y entonces a qué has venido?

El rubio no obtuvo respuesta por parte del Uchiha. De hecho, sólo pudo comprobar como la única mano de este colocaba una pieza musical y la caja hacia su función. Era una melodía suave, perfecta para bailar, típica de las bodas.

-No podía marcharme sin bailar con el novio.

Acabó por condensar finalmente el Uchiha. Era cierto que no había asistido a la boda de su amigo por razones personales, que no quería desvelar, pero eso no había sido razón, ni impedimento, para que le diera su regalo de bodas.

-¿Bailar conmigo'ttebayo?

El Uzumaki estaba más perdido que nunca, Sasuke nunca había sido tan directo o cercano. La verdad es que había veces que, por más que se esforzara, nunca llegaba a entenderle del todo.

La pregunta de Naruto nunca tuvo respuesta verbal, sólo física. El azabache se acercó a su amigo y le cogió la mano.

-No hagas preguntas.

Ordenó el más alto, mientras se pegaba al cuerpo del Uzumaki y dejaba que la música fluyera libremente entre ambos, hasta el momento en el que ambos hombres empezaron a moverse.

Naruto tuvo que agarrar el cuerpo de Sasuke, para que durante esos suaves movimientos, no se separaran demasiado.

-Me gustaría saber… El porqué de esto.

-Es mi regalo de bodas.

-Pensaba que no querías saber nada de mi boda.

Otra vez, silencio total. El moreno giró el rostro, evadiendo la intensa y azulada mirada de Naruto. No había, ni quería darle una respuesta. Dudaba que lo entendiera.

Ante el repetitivo silencio de Sasuke, Naruto optó por contener su curiosidad. Dejó que la mano de su cintura calma, dejando que el contrario pudiera relajarse y coger confianza con él, como siempre había querido.

Aunque aquel momento acabó, cuando la música puso broche final a aquella escena íntima. Un solo baile, como despedida para ambos.

-Bueno. Al menos has venido a verme'ttebayo.

-He venido a despedirme.

-¿Qué?

-No volveré en mucho tiempo...

En ese momento Sasuke se separó de los brazos cálidos de Naruto, no podía seguir hablando si estaba rodeado de ellos.

-Me voy de viaje con Sakura.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

No hubo respuesta.

-Sasuke.

-Necesito tiempo para pensar.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre ti.

La expresión fácil del Uzumaki cambiaron a una de sorpresa. ¿En qué momento él se había convertido en el centro de los pensamientos de Naruto?

-Supongo que...felicidades por la unión con Hinata.

-Sasuke… ¿qué me estás ocultando'ttebayo?

Le conocía, le conocía muy bien. Naruto sabía perfectamente cuando había algo que le preocupaba, ese Teme era horrible ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos. Fue entonces cuando le agarró del brazo, para que no pudiera irse a ningún lado.

-Teme. Dime qué te preocupa.

-Nada.

-Dimelo'ttebayo.

Unos segundos, solo unos pocos bastaron para que el Uchiha cambiara de expresión. Sus ojos, inexpresivos, se posaron en los vivos de Naruto.

-Voy a casarme con Sakura.

Y ahí… La mentira. Otra más a su larga lista.

-...¿qué?

Dos corazones se partieron a la vez. Uno ya resquebrajado de antes, se terminó de partir; y el otro cayó de golpe contra la realidad.

-Nos queremos, Naruto. Solo quería que lo supieras.

-Yo… No me lo esperaba. Bueno, por parte de Sakura-chan sí, pero… ¿estás seguro'ttebayo?

-¿Estabas tú seguro cuando te casaste con Hinata?

-Ah… Sí, claro.

-Pues yo igual.

Sasuke no quería seguir no con aquello, no quería, ni necesitaba escuchar más. Ya había cumplido su propósito de aquella visita.

-Debo irme.

-¡Espera'ttebayo!

-¿Qué quieres?

-La verdad.

-Tarde.

El azabache se retiró, apartándose del agarre de Naruto y caminó hacia la puerta de la casa.

-¿Por qué me mientes? ¿Por qué nunca me dices la verdad'ttebayo? Sasuke… Eres mi amigo.

-Ese es el problema, Naruto. Tú mismo lo has dicho, "amigo".

El Uzumaki se quedó estático en el sitio, no comprendía lo que quería decirle el Uchiha. Si realmente le quisiera como algo más que amigo se habría presentado en su boda o… No se estaría comprometiendo con Sakura. No sabía entenderle.

Sus pies se quedaron estáticos, mientras contemplaba como el azabache se marchaba ante sus ojos, de nuevo, como antaño hacía siempre.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?

-Cuando sane lo que está roto, Naruto.

-Hasta entonces… No olvides que nunca pude poner nombre a nuestra relación. Eres importante para mí, Sasuke.

-. . .

No hubo más despedida después de aquello, ni un hasta pronto, hasta luego o hasta nunca. El Uchiha se marchó, vacío tal y como había llegado. Ya sabía que era tarde para expresar sus sentimientos, si quizás antes los hubiera entendido jamás habría dejado que Naruto se casara.

Pero ya era tarde.

Era tarde para ellos dos.

Nunca hubo tiempo para el Uchiha y el Uzumaki.


End file.
